Disney Toon Story
by al mcwhiggin 1999
Summary: My version of Toy a Story 1 with Disney characters. Enjoy! R&R! Don't own plot or characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Opening  
>Our story begins in a boy's bedroom. The boy's name is Rob. One day, Rob was playing with his Disney Toons. This setting for today's playtime was a Western. He was using Roger Rabbit to play as the bad guy.<br>Rob said in his evil, gruff voice as Roger Rabbit, "Alright everyone, that is a stickup, don't anybody move. Now empty that safe". Rob shook the coins out of his Pumbaa piggy bank.  
>"Money, money, money", said Rob as the evil rabbit.<br>"Stop it, you mean old rabbit", said Rob, playing as Kanga Bo Peep.  
>"Quiet Kanga Bo Peep, or your dancing lamb, Lambie, and your Drowsy will get run over", declared Rob as Roger.<br>"Help us", cried Rob as the sheep.  
>"Not my sheep", cried Rob as Kanga Bo Peep. "Somebody do something".<br>Rob picked up Tigger, a pull string cowboy doll, his favorite Disney Toon. He pulled the string, "Hoo, Hoo", said the voice box.  
>"Oh no, Sheriff Tigger", Rob was pretending that Roger Rabbit was scared.<br>"I'm here to stop you Rascal Roger", Rob said as Tigger.

"How'd you know it was me", Rob acted like Roger was in defeat. "Are you gonna come quietly?", he asked as Tigger. Roger had a trick up his sleeve. "I brought my attach dog, with a built-in force field", Rob got out a Slinky Buster, and sat it on the floor. "Well I brought my dinosaur who eats force field dogs", Rob pretended his dinosaur Stingmutt, his dinosaur, was eating his Slinky Buster. "You're going to jail, Rabbit, say goodbye to the wife and tiny toons", said Rob as Tigger, putting Roger in his sister Melody's crib. Melody immediately started playing with Roger, just not the way Roger preferred. Rob went downstairs, playing with Tigger, until his mom Ariel asked him to help her with his party. Being the good boy he was, he put Tigger gently on his bed, and went to speak with his mom real quick about his party and the move to the new house. After their talk, Rob went to get Melody ready. Once Rob was out of his room, Tigger came to life, you see Disney Toons come to life when nobody is around.

AN: In case you don't know who some cat members are, Stingmutt from Darkwing Duck, the sheep are played by Drowsy, an experiment from Lilo and Stitch, the lamb from Boundin', and Lambie from Dod McStuffins. The Slinky Buster, is Buster from "My Friends Tigger and Pooh. Rob from "The Brave Little Toaster" is Andy. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Staff Meeting and Birthday Party  
>Tigger sat on the bed, and looked around.<br>"Okay, everybody, coast is clear", declared Tigger. Once Tigger said that, all the Disney Toons came to life. Rob had a lot of them. There was a remote controlled Magic Carpet, little Avenger fire fighting action figures, a chalk drawing Professor, a Rolie Polie Olie robot, a Bai Boa the circus snake, a Hercules action figure, a Barrel of Gorillas, a Bucket of Clayton and his men, an Owl with eyes that you could look through and see what the vision of Owls are like, a Lilo and Stitch super computer, a Mr. Tickle clown, a Mike of House of Mouse, and Undertow the Shark.  
>Roger was on the floor, covered in drool, "Ages 3 and up. It's on my box, ages 3 and up. I'm not supposed to be babysitting Princess Drool". He walked around the room.<br>Tigger went to the Bucket of Clayton and his men. "Mr. Clayton, have you seen Buster. "Sir no sir", said Clayton. "Okay, thank you, at ease", Tigger said.  
>"Buster", called Tigger.<br>Buster walked from under the bed,"Right here, Tigger." Buster gestured at the Checkers game,"I'm red this time".  
>"Not now, Buster, I got some bad news"<br>"Bad news"! When Slinky Buster said that, all the Disney Toons looked.  
>"Gather everyone up for a Staff Meeting and be happy".<br>Buster did as asked.  
>Tigger went to look for his doodle pad. He found it on a barrel. "Who moved my Doodle Pad where over here?", he wondered aloud. Tigger got his answer, when Stingmutt jumped out roaring.<br>"How are you doing Stingmutt?", Tigger plainly asked.  
>"Where you scared? Tell me honestly".<br>"I was close to being scared that time".  
>Stingmutt sighed, "I'm going for fearsome here, but I just don't feel it, I think I'm coming off as annoying".<br>Tigger walked away with the Doodle Pad, but Kanga caught him with her crook. "I wanted to thank you Tigger, for saving my flock".  
>"Oh shucks, weren't nothin'", Tigger declared.<br>"What do you say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight".  
>"Oh yeah, I...,"Tigger trailed off.<br>"Remember, I'm just a couple of blocks away".  
>At the front of the room, Buster had almost everyone together,"Tigger come on", Buster called. Tigger rushed to the front of the room, ready to conduct the meeting with Mike.<br>Tigger talked into the Mike. "Hello, check that better. "Can everybody hear me, everyone on the shelf, Pooh Bear, Donald Duck, and Darby, can you hear me, great! First item today, oh yes, has everyone picked a moving buddy?"  
>"Moving buddy, can't be serious", cried Pumbaa.<br>"I didn't know we were supposed to have one, already", said Stingmutt.  
>"Do we have to hold hands?", asked Roger Rabbit, sarcastically.<br>"You guys think this is a big joke. We only got one week left before the move, I don't want any Disney Toon left behind. After all, Ohana means nobody left behind or forgotten. So a moving buddy, don't have one, get one. And Tuesday night's Classic Toon Anniversary celebration was, I think a big success, and we want to thank Super Computer for putting that on for us. Thank you, Super Computer.  
>"You're welcome", replied the Computer.<br>Tigger whispered, "Rob's birthday party has been moved to today. Next we have..."  
>"What do you mean the party is today, his birthday not until next Wednesday", cried Stingmutt.<br>"What's going on down there? Is his mom loosing her marbles?", asked Pumbaa.  
>"Well obviously, she wanted to have the party before the move, I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried", said Tigger.<br>"Of course, Tigger ain't worried, he's been Rob's favorite, since Kindergarten", declared Roger.  
>"Hey come on Roger, if Tigger says it's alright, well darn it, that's good enough for me, Tigger has never steered us wrong before", Buster declared.<br>"Come on guys, every Christmas and birthday, we go through this", cried Tigger.  
>"What if Rob gets another Dinosaur, a mean one, I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection", cried Stingmutt.<br>"Hey listen, no one is getting replaced, this is Rob, we're talking about, it doesn't matter how much we're played with, what matters is that we're here for Rob when he needs us, that's what we're made for, right? "  
>"Hate to break up the staff meeting, but they're here! Birthday guests at 3 o'clock!, hollered Pumbaa.<br>All of them, except Tigger ran to the window, they all gasped at how big all of the presents appeared to be.  
>"If I send out Clayton and his men, will you all calm down?", asked Tigger.<br>"Yes we promise", said Stingmutt.  
>"Okay, save your batteries", said Tigger.<br>Everyone liked the idea, so Clayton and his men went to investigate, without any problems, except for one getting injured by Ariel's foot, and she kicked the men out of the way. She thought she told Rob to pick them up. However, the men got there in time to watch Rob open his gifts. One was a lunch box, one had some bed sheets, the rest were clothes and games.  
>"What I tell ya" , Tigger said,"Nothing to worry about".<br>"Knew you were right all along, Tigger, never doubted you for a sec".  
>Downstairs, the men had to put the monitor back on, because Ariel had a surprise present from the closest. But upstairs, the Disney Toons had to fix the batteries back in. Clayton told them that Rob was coming upstairs with the surprise present, and everyone rushed to their spots. Once Rob left, everyone saw Tigger under the bed, not on it. Everyone figured Rob had a new Disney Toon. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the New Disney Toon  
>"Tigger", asked Buster, "What are you doing under the bed?" "Nothing, nothing, I'm sure Rob was a little excited, that's all. Too much cake and ice cream, I suppose, it's just a mistake".<br>"That mistake is sitting in your spot, Tigger", declared Roger.  
>"Have you been replaced?!", Stingmutt panicked.<br>"What did I tell you earlier, no one is getting replaced", Tigger told the dragon. Now let's all be polite, and give whatever it is up there, a nice big Rob's room welcome".  
>In the middle of climbing, Tigger gasped at what it was: a Peter Pan action figure!<br>On the bed, he heard the Disney Toon speak, "Lost boys, this is Peter Pan!". He sighed, "Why don't they answer?", talking to himself. He turned around, and stared agape at what he saw. "My flying pirate ship, it'll take weeks to repair".  
>Suddenly, Tigger had the courage to see Peter, "Hoo, hoo", he bounced on to Peter. The action figure screamed.<br>"Did I frighten you? Sorry, didn't mean to. Howdy, my name is Tigger, and this is Rob's room, that's all I wanted to say. There has been a bit of a mixup, this is my spot, the bed here."  
>"A grown up sheriff, do you know Hook is?" Peter asked.<br>Tigger shrugged. The others got on the bed.  
>"You know these suspicious characters?", Peter asked.<br>"Yes, they're Rob's Disney Toons".  
>"Disney Toon?", Peter asked cluelessly.<br>"Yes, D-I-S-N-E-Y T-O-O-N, Disney Toon", said Tigger.  
>"Excuse me, I think the word you're searching for is Lost Boy Hero".<br>"The word I'm searching for, I can't say, because there are preschool Disney Toons present".  
>"Getting kinda tense aren't ya", Roger asked, glancing at Tigger.<br>"What does a Lost Boy Hero actually do?", asked Stingmutt.  
>"He's not a Lost Boy Hero!, Tigger protested, "He doesn't fight pirates, hang out with other children in his own hideout, or fly with pixie dust".<br>"Excuse me", said Peter Pan. He put a little bit of dust on him.  
>"Oh it's fake", said Tigger.<br>"I can fly around this room with my eyes closed!"  
>Tigger scoffed, "Prove it"!<br>"I will", Peter said.  
>He bounced of the bed onto a ball, down the Piston Cup track, and landed right back onto the bed.<br>"Can", he simply said.  
>With the exception of Tigger, everyone cheered.<br>Tigger scoffed again, "They'll see, I'm still Rob's favorite Disney Toon".  
>As the weeks went by though, Rob played with Peter a lot more than Tigger. Tigger became jealous. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Neverland Cafe

One evening, two days until the move, Rob and his family were going to Neverland Cafe Rob's mother, Ariel was getting Melody ready. Rob went up to his room to get Peter, after he washed his hands.

Tigger was asking the Talking Oracle if Rob would take him.

Tigger did NOT like the reply, which was, " Don't count on it".

Tigger angrily threw the oracle behind the desk. That action gave him an idea to push Peter behind the desk as well, so he got the remote controlled magic carpet ready, while distracting Peter Pan, telling him another Toon was in danger. However, this plan went awry, and knocked Peter out of the window.

Everyone saw it, thinking it was an accident, however the Flying Carpet told Roger, and he announced it to the room. Everyone went against Tigger, except for Slinky Buster and Bo Kanga who defended him, but to no avail. This all stirred up quite an argument, luckily for Tigger Rob came in, and all the Toons had no choice, but to return inanimate.

Unable to find Peter, Rob ultimately decided to take Tigger, and went out to the car where Melody and Ariel were waiting. Peter clung on the bumper as the car was pulling out.

After some driving, Ariel had to stop for gas. Tigger lay in the back seat, trying to think of a solution to his situation of practically nobody believing the real story of what happened. At that time Peter got in through the sun roof.

Tigger was surprised, "Peter!"

The Neverland Hero Toon replied, "I just want you to know that even though you tried to get rid of me, revenge, (unless you're a pirate), is not anything that happens in Neverland".

Tigger nodded, "That's good".

Peter pulled him close and scowled, "But we not in Neverland, are we?"

Tigger sighed, "No".

As soon as Tigger spoke, Peter tackled him out of the car, and a fight ensued, and didn't stop, until the car pulled out.

"I'm lost, I'm a lost Disney Toon", Tigger cried.

Meanwhile, Peter was shouting off into space, "Right now at some gas station under the stars, if I only I could fly to the second star to the right and straight on till morning, and then I could get you guys off of Hook's ship".

Tigger ignored him, until the Neverland Cafe truck pulled in, and he got Peter's attention, telling him it was Pirate ship, and so they both snuck onto the truck.

Peter told Tigger that it would be safer in the front of the ship, but Tigger got in trunk of the truck. Tigger found that Peter was right, because on the way, he got hit in the head with a tool box. The driver, or as Peter would say, the "captain" drove like a maniac. Finally, the crazy trip was over, and when the driver got of the truck, Tigger and Peter sick back off, got past the pirate guards of Hook, and got inside.

"We made it to Neverland, Tigger, and I thought the only way was the second star to the right, and straight on till morning".

Tigger shook his head. He was about to tell Peter that they were going to jump into Melody's basket, but Peter went into the Claw game that looked like Hook's Jolly Roger. The prizes were stuffed Lost Boys.

When Peter was inside, he asked who was in charge. A Lost Boy dressed like a skunk told him the Claw was. Tigger, at that time, was trying to get Peter out of the game, but he had no choice, but to go into the machine, because Bufford came over to play.

Bufford got a Lost Boy, uncovering Peter's face. "A Peter Pan, no way!" He managed to get the claw on Peter, but unbeknownst to Bufford, Tigger had a grip. Unfournately, his grip gave out, and Bufford stuffed both Toons in his bag with the Lost Boy, happy to have them to destroy.


End file.
